My Angel
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Tan fascinante el paso del tiempo, para él cada momento ha sido una tortura, y sobre todo al no estar cerca de Yuu, lo ultimo que queda de su familia, su razón para seguir adelante, el pequeño rayo de luz que ilumina la inmundicia en su vida. #Drabble/Viñeta(?)#MikaYuuImplicit#Semi-AU(?)#Yaoi


**HI!, un segundo pequeño corto de esta genial serie que es Seraph of the End, aun no leo el manga, pero pronto lo hare, Mika… Yuu, sean fuertes, su amor es inquebrantable o eso creo yo XD.**

 **Los personajes de Seraph of the End son propiedad de Takaya Kagami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Veía a los niños ser usados como alimento, tratados de la manera más desalmada, mentirles sobre el mundo de arriba, ¿Por qué, porque tanta crueldad?, ¿Por qué ser parte de su raza?, pero, que era mejor… un humano a un vampiro, o quizás… solo quizás, ambos son la cara contraria de la misma moneda, que fue lanzada para designarle el camino que ha de recorrer. Si era de ese modo, entonces, no había nada más que decir.

Otro pesado suspiro escapaba de entre sus labios, renacer como un vampiro lo consideraba el más cruel de los castigos, pero el justo por el pecado que cometió. Su inocencia o estupidez, de creer que sería capaz de engañar a un vampiro y llevar a su familia a la superficie donde pasarían lo que les quedaba de vida en libertad y sin pertenecer al ganado.

Inmortalidad… mantener una apariencia joven por siempre, no sufrir grandes daños físicos y una fuerza brutal, es algo añorado por aquellos que desean eliminar a sus enemigos y tener al mundo en la palma de su mano.

\- A mi parecer… morir habría sido mejor. – coloca una mano sobre su rostro para tratar de detener aquellas lagrimas que cada día han sido derramadas desde el momento en que vio a su familia morir, a Yuu salir de la ciudad y que Krul Tepes lo convirtió en "eso"

 _\- Vamos, Mika-kun no este triste – dijo Ferid mostrando su "encantadora" sonrisa para animarle, en cambio Mikaela le dirigió una mirada fría y llena de odio, alejándose de este._

 _No podía llamarlo asesino, aunque fue quien les arrebato la vida, porque… quien los llevo a una muerte segura fue él, y nada más que él._

El solo recordar aquellas palabras le provocaban nauseas, tal vez en esa ocasión estuvo de acuerdo con Krul, Ferid es muy repugnante, sobre todo esa actitud "elegante" que se carga.

 _\- Sabes… tu eres mi hijo favorito, de entre todos has sobresalido, a pesar de no ser un vampiro puro, lograste sacarle provecho al poder y nueva vida que te di. – sonrió ladinamente y jugo un poco con la sangre en su copa – me pregunto si esto es lo que los humanos llaman… ¿amor de madre?_

\- … _No lo sé… y discúlpame, pero no creo que me llamaras para tener una simple conversación sobre mi desempeño o forma de actuar durante esta corta estadía como tu peón. – respondió con aquella seriedad desarrollada por haberlo perdido todo, Krul volvió a sonreír._

 _\- Has de recordar que hace un tiempo… uno de tus hermanos logro escapar – dio un trago a su copa y la alejo para ver el rojo contenido de esta – y todo gracias a ti, y las estúpidas aficiones de ese subnormal de Ferid, pero, obviamente no te digo esto para hacerte sentir mal o algo por el estilo. – aclaro con la mayor de las inocencias, cosa que Mikaela no creyó ni por un momento – El punto en todo esto, es que el escape de Hyakuya Yuushiro – la voz de la Tepes se volvió fría, junto a una mueca de total seriedad plantada en su "angelical" rostro – no fue simplemente cosa del destino o la buena suerte de tu sacrificio._

 _\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?, ¿Qué gano, con saber algo que viví?_

 _\- Muy fácil, quieres salir a buscarlo para protegerlo de las garras de los horribles vampiros, pero – se paró de su asiento, acercándose a Mikaela – ¿cuál sería tu reacción si te digo, que dejaste ir a la persona que más amas en este mundo, por la que matarías si es necesario, directo a la boca del lobo? – Krul sonrió maliciosamente, a pesar de ser un vampiro… aun podía tener interesantes reacciones humanas – Mika-kun… ¿alguna vez, escuchaste hablar del "Serafín del fin"?_

La razón para aceptar aquel poder, su maldición eterna, es simplemente volver a verlo a él, protegerlo cueste lo que cueste, y con las palabras de Krul esa razón se volvió aún más poderosa, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de su lado o en su contra. Lo único que importa es alejarlo de ellos.

\- Lo prometo… Yuu-chan, aunque muera o me odies, te salvare.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **¿Mucho drama?, lo lamento. Espero que lo disfrutaran y nos vemos en la próxima. Cualquier ida de la personalidad o el hilo del manga, me disculpo. Con su permiso, me retiro. ^^**


End file.
